


𝑁𝑒𝑤 𝐴𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑙 || 𝑍𝑖𝑎𝑚 𝑂𝑆

by Fxckshiva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Zayn Malik, Drunk Liam Payne, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Model Zayn Malik, Song: New Angel (Niall Horan)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckshiva/pseuds/Fxckshiva
Summary: 𝑇𝑜𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑟𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑇𝑜𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	𝑁𝑒𝑤 𝐴𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑙 || 𝑍𝑖𝑎𝑚 𝑂𝑆

**Author's Note:**

> Pondré una historia bonita acá, lo prometo. 
> 
> 𝐺𝑢𝑖𝑑𝑎+𝑃𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑡
> 
> Niall Horan - New Angel
> 
> Machine Gun Kelly - Why are you here

𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑙 

En un bar de mala muerte como todos los sábados al anochecer, se encontraba Liam hablando con la bonita cantinera del lugar, ahogando en el alcohol sus penas de amor.

一 No crees que es tiempo de que olvides a tu ex; ya han pasado 3 meses y aun sigues esperando por un amor que no regresara a ti 一 Era lo que le decía cada sábado sin falta desde que lo conoció, han pasados meses y el aun viene a contar la misma historia una y otra vez.

一 Es muy difícil para mí, ya había planeado una vida junto a ella 一 su pecho dolía al tener que recordar su traición.

一 Lo mejor que puedes hacer es estos momentos es dejar de llorar en la barra, espantas a mis clientes, relájate un poco y baila un rato 一

La música retumbaba a todo volumen, a duras penas era capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos, y eso estaba genial, tal vez ya era hora de aceptar que su ex-novia no iba a regresar; Y sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba en medio de la pista, su cuerpo actuando por sí solo, sintiendo la música y viviendo el momento.

Pasadas las doce, su cuerpo ya no daba más, el cansancio y el sudor ya eran notables en el, ya era hora de tomar su último trago y dirigirse a la comodidad de su hogar; En su corta pasarela a la barra sus ojos se encontraron con el que podría definirse una de las maravillas del mundo se encontraba bailando al son de la música y pareciera que las luces solo se enfocaban en él, Liam acaba de toparse con un ángel, el cual tenía una cara y porte del algún modelo de revista para adolescentes, el jodidamente podría ser el sueño de cualquier persona en este mundo. La idea de irse a casa ya no se veía tan tentadora.

一 Alisson, dame el trago más fuerte, acabo de tener una revelación 一

一 Como ordene mi capitán 一

Se bebió su trago de vodka como si hubiera sido agua, la determinación ya se encontraba en su cuerpo, iría a hablar con su nuevo ángel y le pediría una cita, a paso lento y nada coordinado llego hasta el sitio en donde se encontraba el moreno, tal vez haría el ridículo pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

一 Yo creo que me estoy enamorando, mejor dicho estoy enamorado de ti 一 Las palabras fueron dicha de forma arrastrada y gritadas, la música en el lugar se encontraba a tope. Ya no tenía control sobre el mismo.

一 Creo que vas muy rápido amigo, mejor tomemos asiento y así me cuentas de ti 一 Había cierta diversión en el tono de su voz; Pero eso Liam no lo capto, su mente solo se enfocó en lo majestuosa y melodiosa que había sonado cada palabra que le dijo.

一 Por cierto soy Liam, y tú? 一

一 Zayn 一

Tal vez las cosas no ocurrieron como se las imaginó en su mente pero la noche es joven, y aún queda tiempo para disfrutar una última canción.

Es la primera vez que utilizo esta plataforma, espero y les guste <3   
BESOS Y ABRAZOS, LXS AMO.


End file.
